Nickname
by moutonshot
Summary: Ketika Sanji ngambek dan Zoro ingin membuatnya tidak ngambek lagi.


Zoro baru saja menyelesaikan latihan paginya. Ia meletakkan barbel ekstra besar dan berat yang sedari tadi ia angkat secara perlahan. Itu saja masih menimbulkan getaran terhadap _crow's nest_ yang ia tempati. Zoro menyeka keringat dengan handuk yang tergantung di lehernya. Sang pendekar pedang kemudian termenung beberapa saat. Kejadian tadi pagi terputar lagi di kepalanya.

Hari masih terlalu pagi untuk bangun, tapi cukup pagi untuk menemukan Sanji di dapur. Zoro masuk ke dapur sambil menguap.

"Pagi, tukang masak." Sanji yang sedang berdiri di depan westafel tiba-tiba berbalik ke arahnya seraya memicingkan mata sinis.

Zoro _begidik _memasang wajah takut, '_Ta… tatapan macam apa itu seram sekali!'_

Tapi ternyata Zoro tidak ambil pusing. Dia tetap melangkah percaya diri ke arah Sanji, mendekatkan diri, melingkarkan kedua tangannya di pinggang Sanji, menjatuhkan dagunya ke bahu pria berambut pirang itu.

"Sedang apa, tukang masak?" Zoro bertanya dengan senyum malas. Sejurus kemudian Sanji menyikut Zoro dengan keras, membuat si rambut hijau terdorong mundur kesakitan. Sanji memutar badannya ke arah Zoro dan melipat tangannya di dada.

"Jangan dekati aku sampai kau bisa memanggilku dengan benar!"

Begitulah. Sejak itu Zoro jadi bingung. Sanji memang sering aneh. _Sebenarnya dia selalu aneh._ Kadang dia bisa jadi 'Sanji sang pria sejati yang tak takut mati'—itu versi pertama— tapi kadang dia juga bisa berubah jadi 'Sanji sang puteri yang sedang menstruasi'—itu versi kedua—. Sanji saat ini adalah Sanji versi kedua yang sangat malas Zoro hadapi. Zoro tidak tahu apa salahnya. Ketika sarapan, ia ingin mendapatkan piring keduanya, maka ia berkata, "Tambah _dong_, alis melingkar." dan Sanji kembali menyerukan kalimat yang tadi pagi ia serukan; "Jangan dekati aku sampai kau bisa memanggilku dengan benar!" Kalau paginya Zoro mendapat sikutan di perut, saat sarapan ia mendapat kaki yang mendarat di kepalanya. Anggota topi jerami yang lain memandang Zoro bertanya-tanya. Tapi Zoro hanya bisa mengerutkan dahi dan mengangkat bahu sebelum memegangi kepalanya.

Zoro mengacak-acak rambutnya. Ia mencoba berpikir apa yang menyebabkan Sanji _ngambek._ Kemarin seharian ia tidak mengambil _sake_ tanpa izin, ketika hendak tidur ia berbagi bantal dan selimut dengan Sanji, saat tidur ia berusaha meminimalisir gerakannya supaya kasur gantung Sanji yang mereka tempati tidak mengayun terlalu banyak, ia memeluk Sanji tidak terlalu erat—Sanji masih bisa bernafas—, ia bahkan berusaha tidak mendengkur, dan tentu saja ia tidak _ngiler. _Sampai kemarin malam _mood_ Sanji masih baik-baik saja_. Lalu apa? Kenapa?_ Terbesit pikiran konyol di kepala Zoro kalau pagi ini Sanji benar-benar menstruasi yang langsung dia tepis. _Abis_, sepertinya seorang pria tidak _ngambek_ tiba-tiba _deh_. Cuma Sanji _doang_ yang begini.

Sanji bilang Zoro tidak boleh mendekatinya sampai Zoro bisa memanggilnya dengan benar. _Ah!_ Zoro rasa dia tahu. Mungkin Sanji ingin panggilan yang berbeda. Mungkin Sanji ingin nama panggilan lain selain tukang masak dan alis melingkar. Zoro terkekeh. _Kalau cuma begitu sih perkara gampang._

Zoro menuruni _crow's nest_. Kebetulan ia lupa membawa air dengannya untuk latihan tadi. Buatnya ini kesempatan—alasan— untuk pergi ke dapur. Sambil menyelam minum air. Setelah minum air berbaikan dengan Sanji. Sang pendekar pedang berjalan santai mengambil gelas dan mengisinya dengan air. Sanji menjauh dari kompor mendekati kulkas dan ia menghalangi Zoro yang hendak kembali ke meja makan.

"Minggir, kumis tipis."

"Hah?" Sanji membelalakkan matanya dan sedikit memajukan kepalanya terlihat kaget dengan apa yang Zoro katakan barusan. Tak perlu ditanya, juga terlihat mulai marah. Zoro lagi-lagi merasa ciut melihat ekspresi Sanji. _Sanji versi kedua selalu menyeramkan!_ Tapi ia berusaha tetap santai. Ia tidak menggubris Sanji. Ia melewati pria berambut pirang tersebut yang masih tercengang dan meminum airnya di kursi meja makan. Pandangan Sanji masih mengekornya. _Apa yang harus kulakukan selanjutnya! Sanji belum terlihat mau baikan!_ Zoro memutuskan untuk mencoba lagi. Ia bangkit dan berjalan untuk meletakkan gelasnya di _counter_ westafel.

"Airnya segar nih, _jenggot_ tebal."

"APA?"

Zoro berlari keluar, menghindari kursi yang melayang. Ia menutup pintu dari luar sambil terengah-engah. Sepertinya ia masih salah memilih nama panggilan.

Jam makan siang datang. Luffy berteriak-teriak mamanggil Sanji dan bertanya apakah makanannya sudah siap. Sanji bilang sebentar lagi. Luffy keluar dari dapur dengan bekas sepatu di wajahnya. Tapi sang kapten tetap tersenyum lebar.

Makan siang ribut seperti biasa.

"Sanji-bro, ini sangat suuuper!"

"Betul! Ini enak sekali Sanji-san, membuatku perutku terisi dengan baik walaupun aku tidak punya perut! Yohohoho."

Tidak ada yang tertawa.

Setelah beberapa ronde tambah-lagi-dan-lagi, makan siang selesai. Dapur sekaligus ruang makan itu berantakan. Kursi-kursi meja makan menyisakan Nami, Robin, dan Zoro. Nami dan Robin bangkit dari kursinya mendekati Sanji yang sedang membawa piring-piring kotor ke _counter_ westafel.

"Sanji-kun, ada yang bisa kami bantu?"

"Kami akan dengan senang hati membantu."

Sanji berhenti dan menoleh ke arah Nami dan Robin masih dengan tumpukan piring setinggi dagu yang ia bawa. Si kaki hitam itu kemudian tersenyum.

"Terimakasih atas tawarannya, Nami-san, Robin-chan, tapi kalian tidak perlu repot-repot, aku bisa sendiri."

Nami dan Robin tahu benar mereka tidak pernah bisa membujuk Sanji dalam hal ini. Mereka pun keluar. Zoro memperhatikan mereka pergi. Ia lalu menarik nafas panjang dan _gantian_ menghampiri Sanji. Kali ini ia pasti memilih panggilan yang benar.

"Pangeran, sini kubantu."

"_Idih!_ Aku tidak sudi kau panggil begitu." Sanji menggeser diri menjauhi Zoro. "Aku tidak perlu dibantu. Bisa sendiri."

_Padahal biasanya dia rewel minta dibantu._ Zoro mulai lelah dengan permainan ini. Tapi dia tidak mau kalah. Ia bergeser mendekati Sanji lagi.

"Jangan keras kepala, menerima bantuan apa susahnya sih, raja?"

"Zoro, KELUAAAR!"

Sanji menggeser diri lebih jauh dan menunjuk ke arah pintu tanpa melihat Zoro.

Zoro berjalan lemas keluar. Dia benar-benar hampir kehabisan akal. _Mau dipanggil apa sih sebenarnya Sanji ini?! Bilang langsung saja kan pasti lebih enak. _Katanya wanita sulit dimengerti. Tapi buat Zoro Sanji kadang lebih susah dimengerti. Setidaknya kali ini Sanji tidak menyerangnya. Walaupun si rambut pirang masih tidak mau berdekatan dengannya.

Hari mulai sore. Zoro mulai khawatir. Kalau sampai malam Sanji masih begini, bisa-bisa ia harus tidur di kasur gantungnya sendiri. Zoro lebih senang tidur di kasur gantung Sanji bersama Sanji. Zoro _mondar-mandir_ dan ia melihat Sanji sedang merokok di dek, menopang tubuhnya dengan siku pada _railing_. Zoro memutar otaknya lagi. _Nama panggilan. nama panggilan_. Mungkin nama panggilan yang jarang Zoro pakai. Yang akan membuat Sanji senang ketika mendengarnya. Yang akan… Lalu sebuah ide menyelinap ke pikiran Zoro. Ia berjalan mendekati Sanji dan berdiri di sampingnya.

Mereka berdiri berdampingan selama beberapa menit. Sanji jelas tidak berusaha merusak diam mereka. Sementara Zoro benar-benar ingin bicara. Akhirnya dia bicara.

"Sudahlah, aku lelah bermain seperti ini."

"Aku tidak pernah bilang ini permainan."

"Kau membuatnya terlihat begitu. Maumu apa?"

"Apa ya."

"_Ih_!"

Zoro bisa melhat bibir Sanji sedikit terangkat ke atas.

Zoro tidak bisa menahan diri untuk ikut tersenyum. Tentunya lebih lebar dari Sanji.

"Sanji bodoh."

Sanji tersentak, Zoro melihat itu, dan itu membuatnya tertegun. Tapi Sanji sepertinya tidak ingin Zoro melihat darinya lebih. Ia mengepulkan asap panjang dan melenggang pergi.

"Aku tidak bodoh, tolol."

Zoro yakin betul ia melihat ujung telinga Sanji memerah dan ia takjub bagaimana hal tersebut membuatnya kembali bergairah untuk memenangkan permainan ini. Barusan… ia memanggil Sanji dengan nama. Ya, Zoro baru sadar. Itu sesuatu yang jarang. Zoro jarang memanggil Sanji dengan nama. Ketika Zoro bertanya pada dirinya sendiri bagaimana perasaannya saat Sanji memanggilnya "Zoro" ia tentu saja senang. Tidak, sangat senang. Ada yang spesial ketika bibir Sanji membentuk namanya. Ada yang istimewa ketika suara Sanji mengucapkan namanya. Zoro sering merasakannya karena Sanji sering memanggilnya dengan nama. Tapi sebaliknya… mungkin Sanji baru merasakan itu tadi. Zoro jadi merasa _beneran_ tolol. Sayang sekali tadi ia bilang 'Sanji bodoh'. Coba kalau 'Sanji hebat' pasti Sanji sekarang sedang menciumnya. Zoro membenamkan wajahnya dalam kedua tangannya. _Makan malam nanti aku akan berhasil._

Seluruh anggota kelompok topi jerami sudah duduk rapi di kursi masing-masing. Luffy memukul-mukulkan sendok dan garpunya ke meja makan tanda tak sabar. Chopper sedang tenggelam dalam cerita—bohong tentu saja— yang Usopp ceritakan. Franky dan Brook menyanyi entah lagu apa. Nami dan Robin mengobrol dengan asik. Sanji mulai menyajikan satu-satu piring mereka. Tapi rupanya ia tidak menyajikan piring untuk Zoro. Hanya Zoro yang sekarang tidak mendapati piring di depannya. Sebenarnya Zoro bisa mengambil piring sendiri. Tapi ia tidak mengambil langkah itu. Zoro menatap Sanji, Sanji menatapnya balik.

"Oi, mana piringku,"

"…ambil saja sendi…"

"…sayang?"

Meja makan hening. Semua kegiatan terhenti. Zoro merasakan mukanya mulai memerah. Sanji pun demikian. Mereka berpandangan lama, sampai akhirnya anggota topi jerami yang lain terkikik geli. _Siaaaaaaaal. _Zoro malu sekali! Apa yang barusan ia katakan! Kenapa ia mengatakan itu! Tapi ia yakin itu akan berhasil! Ia yakin itu...

"Ini piringmu."

...pasti berhasil.

Malam tiba. Zoro dan Sanji masih saling bungkam setelah kejadian memalukan itu. Zoro menarik napas. Sepertinya ia terpaksa tidur sendiri malam ini. Zoro masuk ke _men bunk_, mendapati kasur gantung Sanji sepenuhnya tertutup selimut. Zoro melangkah lemas ke kasur gantungnya sebelum…

"Zoro, sini…" Sanji mengeluarkan kepalanya dari selimut dan membuat gestur dengan tangan supaya Zoro naik ke kasur gantungnya. Dan si pirang itu tersenyum. Bagaimana mungkin Zoro menolak?

Mereka menghadap satu sama lain. Badan mereka terbalut selimut. Sempit memang, itu mengapa Sanji ada di pelukan Zoro.

"Jangan panggil aku lagi seperti tadi." Senyum Sanji sirna, berganti dengan ekspresi merajuk.

Zoro tertawa pelan.

"Memangnya kenapa? _Kayaknya_ panggilan seperti itu yang kau inginkan."

"Awalnya iya sih tapi…" muka Sanji memerah lagi.

"Tapi kenapa, sayang?"

"_Udah ah jangan gitu manggilnya_!" Sanji membenamkan wajahnya lebih dalam ke pelukan Zoro.

Zoro tertawa.

"Tentu saja aku tidak akan pernah memanggilmu begitu lagi kalau di depan Luffy dan yang lainnya. Itu memalukan sekali."

"Tapi rambut hijau, sepertinya kau belum sadar kenapa seharian aku kesal. Kenapa aku ingin kau memanggilku dengan panggilan yang tadi."

"Memang ada alasannya?"

"Ada. Kau pasti lupa ini hari apa. Kau jelas lupa."

"Kamis, _kan_?" Zoro menjawab cepat.

"Bulan apa."

"Februari." Jawabnya lagi.

"Tanggal berapa."

"Lima."

"Jadi, hari apa?" Tanya Sanji lebih menekan, meminta Zoro mengerti maksudnya.

Dan Zoro paham. Ini sudah tepat tiga bulan semenjak mereka menjalin hubungan. _Ya ampun. _Zoro jadi tidak enak. Dia bukan tipe romantis. Dia selalu lupa tanggal-tanggal seperti ini. Bulan kemarin Sanji mati-matian mengingatkannya sejak jauh-jauh hari supaya Zoro tidak lupa. Jadi bulan kemarin Zoro ingat. Rupanya bulan ini Sanji sengaja tidak mengingatkannya. Dan Zoro lupa.

"Maaf ya aku baru ingat sekarang ini hari apa." Zoro berbisik merasa bersalah sambil mengelus kepala Sanji dan sedikit mengencangkan pelukannya.

"Gimana ya."

"_Ih!"_

"Masih beruntung kau boleh tidur di sini."

"Iya terimakasih ya sayang."

"Marimo, stop." Sanji membenakan kepalanya lebih dalam.

"Sayang…"

"_Geli ah udahan manggil gitunya_!" Zoro tahu muka Sanji sekarang pasti sudah tak karuan merahnya. Ia tertawa lagi.

Zoro kemudian mengangkat dagu Sanji dan menciumnya. Sanji membalas ciuman itu sambil tersenyum kembali.


End file.
